PSYCHOMETRIST ONLY STUDY The two major aims of this study are to assess the impact of accidental mild head injury on children's behavior, as compared to children who have sustained other injuries not involving a central nervous system insult; and second, to develop a useful screening instrument to identify children who may be experiencing postconcussional symptoms and may be in need of further neuropsychological follow-up. The data required for this initial phase was obtained through telephone contact to conduct the postconcussional symptom questionnaire. Subject recruitment has been completed and the data is being analyzed.